


Too Far to Back Away

by Katherine_Adhara



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Women, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Adhara/pseuds/Katherine_Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet and funny night, it was all that I was asking for, Juliette and I were going to have a dinner and watch a movie like we used to do every weekend when I still lived with her, a girl’s night really, it wasn’t really a shock that it didn’t go as the plan.</p><p>or</p><p>When Kelly Burkhardt brings Adalind to Juliette's house Nick is there only by a occasion, and SHE is married to Captain Renard, and they have a child. Fem!Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A descoberta

* * *

 

“Juliette! Have you seen that big spoon? I can’t find it! The spaghetti is almost ready!”

“I don’t know, maybe in the sink? I used it for the sausage!” She answered loudly from the dining room, not that I needed the loudly part, since a lot had changed since the zombie’s night, but… well old habits die hard. I turned around to look for the damn spoon in the sink, finally finding it under a pan when someone nocked in the door several times.

“I got it! Are we waiting for somebody?”

“Not that I know of!” I raised a brow for the question, mystery visitors, nhummy delicious right before dinner! I rolled my eyes when I heard the door open and a pair of loud steps filled my ears.

“Ham… May I ask who are you?” I turned off the fire of the spaghetti and reached the hall in a few seconds, two women were standing right in the middle of the room obliviously both damp with rain water, I just let my mouth open slightly when the woman finally took off the hood.

“Mom?” She smiled softly.

“Your mom? Kelly! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Juliette jumped a little with a big smile.

“Juliette, it’s great to see that you are wake.” Turning to me she smiles and fix a lock behind my ear. “Nickie you look beautiful!” I hugged her before looking who was the other person, my eyes wide with realization.

“Crap!” Adalind looked at me wide eyed.

“You brought Adalind here?” I raised my voice looking to the blonde woman, Juliette tried to jump her right away, for what I managed to hold her, looking to the baby in Adalind’s arms.

“Adalind? The Hexenbiest that put Juliette in a coma? I had no idea they were the same person! Tavitian called me to take her and the child out of Europe safe! I didn’t have time to get names! I would never bring her here if I knew Nick! You know that!” My mom tried softly to calm me down, what really worked for once, and started pacing around the room.

“She is going to kill me!” Adalind yelled from across the room still looking like a deer cough in the lights, I frowned at her.

“Yea! I’m gonna kill you, and hide the baby in a shoe box!” I crossed my arms “Because that sound perfect!”

She got a little red in the cheeks even if she still was kind of pissed, just when Adalind was going to talk, the lights and the whole house started to shake, even the spoon in the table and a pair of portraits were affected.

“And that was the baby” 

I looked to my mom with disbelief and then turned to Adalind who was looking concerned to the baby in her arms.

“She’s is hungry, I didn’t have the chance to feed her.” She moved the baby around in the blanket and I couldn’t resist than to help her, that is it Nick, don’t need to trust, but still a baby is in the middle.

“She is cold, the blanket is wet.” I looked to Juliette and she nodded right away, I turned again to Adalind and walked right to her (and she took a step back holding the baby to her chest). “ Oh please, it’s a baby, I would never hurt a baby! Listen to me, you are going to do what I say, I don’t like you and I don’t trust you, but you have I child that depends on you, and is going to get sick if she don’t get warmed up right now.” I turned my back to her and headed to the stairs.

“Follow me.” And then I left leaving the three women behind and going to Juliette’s bathroom, breathing hard I looked myself in the mirror watching my black curls fall softly on my shoulders and my own greyish eyes staring back, deep in though I didn’t hear Adalind getting in the bedroom.

“Why are you helping me?” I turned my eyes to her in the mirror and turned to look at her, turning the warm water of the shower on in the bath I said softly, smiling a little.

“Because you have a baby,” seeing her disbelief I continued, “and no baby should be without their mother at such a young age” reaching my arms to her I took the baby carefully, resting her in the bed I started unwrapping her from the cold blanket and taking the now wet clothes off the baby. “How old is she?”

Adalind tensed a little when I looked at her. “I-I’m not sure, ten days probably”

I nodded a bit taking the small smart baby to the bathroom with Adalind in my back, when I put her in the warm water of the tub, which had only little water, the lights turned blue for a moment before the baby smiled at me moving her legs in the water happily.

“She is very smart,” Adalind smiled a little from the corner of my eyes, looking proud of her baby “Does she have a name?” Adalind stayed quiet for a while watching me quickly give the girl a shower before wrapping the still smiling girl in a towel and heading to the bed, where a fluffy onesie, fortunately dry and warm, sat on the bed.

“N-no, there were too many trying to kill us, that I didn’t have the time to think about it” she answered when I finished, I nodded.

“I know how that is,” she looked at me without understanding. “Can you hand me that blanket?” she turned around to get the pretty green blanket, and I smiled back at the girl in my arms, which was still smiling at me, Adalind put the green thing in the bed with practice, and I laid the baby in the middle of the thing quickly wrapping the baby and reaching her to Adalind.

“Feed her, before she gets upset again” I turned around and went down stairs, looking for my mom with a pout. “Really mom?” she just smiled and hugged me.

“I’m sorry Nickie, but I had nowhere to go, we weren’t heading here before, but someone discovered where we were and it was the only safe place I could think, the royals cannot get to that baby, nor the resistance, depending in how she is raised she can do great things, for good or bad depends only on how they raise her, look at you, can you imagine if we had raised you how Marie and I were raised?” I hugged my mom again smiling at her, with gratitude.

“I know mom, and I thank you, Aunt Marie and Dad for doing everything you both could for me, and for who I am now.. “ with a loud sound all the windows and the door opened hitting the frames hardly.

“Adalind.” We  said in a hurry, before my mom and I started to run to the bedroom, with Juliette right behind us.

“She left her baby! What kind of mother is she?!” Juliette yelled reaching for the baby in the bed turning around with the child in her arms, I put my head out of the window seeing nothing. “Ahn.. Nick.” I looked to Juliette which was currently holding a pillow. “oh”

“Well for that I wasn’t waiting” my mom said merrily, I looked at her frowning.

“Where would she go?” Juliette asked now behind us while we headed down stairs.

“The truck!”

I hugged Juliette kissing her cheeks and tying my hair in a ponytail, grabbing my coat I waved to her. “See you tomorrow Julie!”

“Good luck Nick!... And Kelly” She screamed from the door frame my mom waved and lead me to where the truck was parked.

* * *

 

“So, you stole a car in Oregon? Did you kill the driver?” my mom shoot me a dirty look.

“Why I would do that? Of course not.”

“Just checking, then it must have been stated to the PD” I said. “ But it still would take too long to find her.”

“Well the Lauffer said she used to work to some Renardi… Reynard or something.”

“Sean Renard?” I said, my mouth dry and my eyes getting subtly wet.

“Yes! Do you know him?” I nodded.

“Yes, he is my Captain.” My mom looked at me with wide eyes.

“Oh” She squinted a little. “But there is something else, isn’t it?”

I swallowed and nodded.

“And he is my husband,” she stopped to a halt looking at me with disbelief “and he is my child’s father” her jaw dropped. “and he is the royal in Portland, and a Zauberbiest.”

“Nicole! What were you thinking?! You are married to a wesen?” I cringed.

“What should I do? I love him!” she closed her eyes and breathed.

“And the key?” I continued walking to my car, mom right behind me.

“He got the key.”

“And did you get it back?”

“He gave me it back… With a proposal ring, and told me what he was, I got so mad, you have no idea, I punched him in the face a couple of times, we fought I said I hate you some times… you know he looked so hurt, and I love him so much, and I just couldn’t…”

“I understand, does he deserve all this trust?” she looked puzzled.

“Yes he does, and I’m pretty sure Adalind is heading there.”

We didn’t speak for the rest of the ride

* * *

 

Putting the baby in the crib after a bottle with full of milk enough to calm him for a few hours was the easiest part of the night, apparently, listening to his quiet breaths and puffs I turned around smiling, closing the door behind me, and heading to the living room, I picked a glass of whiskey in the table, and sat in front of the gigantic window, watching Portland and stroking a thumb in my wedding ring, lost in thoughts, finally getting some rest.

And, of course, that was the moment the concierge called.

“ _Sir, there is a woman here who want to talk to you, her name is Adalind Schade.”_ I stopped to breath right away.

“Let her up” I said quietly, for a moment happy for Nick not being here tonight.

I looked around, and picking up the baby stuff that still was around from earlier I walked to the nursery checking the baby room and closing the window and the curtains, I left the room once again when the bell sound started.

“Adalind.” She looked a little bit rough in the edges, with a bundle in her arms, something in my heart shrank. “How is she?” I asked still looking to the green blanket, Adalind passed by the door and into the apartment like she used to do.

“Better than I am.” She joked turning to me looking satisfied, safe place, if he had to guess why. “Do you want to hold her?” Adalind reached the bundle to me carefully, and for the first time looking to the girl’s face I smiled, feeling that tiny little thing taking the only part of my world that was left into her small hands, and felling the heartbeat against my hand. “Hey, say hi to your Daddy.” Adalind giggled beside me watching the girl wave her hands around, with trained practice I rearranged her in one arm, stroking a finger by her face lightly.

Adalind headed to the kitchen opening the fridge with ease and starting to dig around.

“I’m starving” she started “haven’t eat since this morning, telling the truth I haven’t eaten well for a month, unless you count a rabbit on a stick”

“How was the birth? Was it difficult?” I asked remembering the despair that took place when my boy was born, how I though that I would lose… stopping the train of thought to which I was driving, I watched Adalind bite some of the cookies from the package.

“You mean besides I though I was going to explode and die? What do you think?” She bit the cheese in her hand again. “That is not the matter, what matters now is what we are going to do now.”

I looked up at her with an arched brow.

“Well, the person who took me out of the Europe just happens to be Nicole’s Burkhardt mom” my mouth fell open before I could school my face again. “And she took me to the Silverton and Nicole’s house, which means that now I have two Grimm on my back, and a lot more of the Verrat, and Viktor. We had a couple of good times in that plane, don’t get me wrong, but she is a Grimm and I’m a Hexenbiest, you know were that usually goes.”

He just handed the sleppy baby back to Adalind.

“As long as you are here stay away from the windows the fewer people know about you being here the better.” The baby cried and Adalind rocked her shushing the baby to sleep again. “How did you get here any way?”

“In a plane.” Adalind snorted.

“I don’t mean to Portland, I mean here, in my place.”

“In a truck.”

“And where did you get a truck?”

“Nick’s mom stole it, when we landed. That is when she got me to Nick’s place” he choose wisely not to correct that.

The bell rang trough the apartment and I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn’t who I thought it was.

“ _Sir Mrs. Burkhardt is here, she is going up.”_

“Thank you for the warning, Alonzo”

_“You’re welcome, Sir.”_

“Nick is here?” Adalind panicked. “She is not alone!”

“Nick knows you are here, where else would you go? I can’t keep her from coming up.”

“If she tries to take my baby…”

“Our baby.”

She started slowly again.

“If she tries to take _our_ baby” she frowned “kill her.”

The Zauberbiest roared angrily at the thought, pushing against his control, trying to get to Adalind, he felt the woge trying to emerge.

“I’m not killing anybody!” he roared at Adalind, who took a step back scared.

* * *

 


	2. Começa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, TANAAAAAM HERE IT IS! Aleluia!
> 
> Guys I'm looking for a good beta, and a patient one, if you wanna try, or know somebody, please let me know. Let me know if you don't know anybody, or if you like the chapter, or don't like... Well just let me know anyway, capiche?
> 
> P.s.: This is probably my biggest chapter ever!

Breathing as calm as I could I left my mom behind to keep an eye on everything, stepping inside the elevator I could see almost the whole hall, which for once was empty, if only for Alonzo in the entry. The elevator only takes a minute or so to Sean’s apartment floor, so soon as I get there I turn in the direction of the 1605, only to see my husband outside the door.

“So,” one eyebrow raised “I heard your mother is in town.”

“That’s the rumor” I answered calmly.

“Well, I was under the impression that she was dead.” Sean looked truly impressed, not that he was showing much from his face, only the fact that I know him pretty well gives me the ability to see.

“I was under that impression for quite a while myself.”

“Glad you came alone.”

I shoot him with a dirty look and my best don’t-mess-with-me face.

“Not that I don’t trust your mother.”

“Let me just say, I didn’t knew about this until a couple of hours ago.”

“I know how you feel about Adalind, Nick.” He seemed at the top of a hill, between jumping and going back. “But you try to take this child, it won’t go well.” My eyes were stinging and my wish was nothing more than go ahead, take my baby and leave.

“Nick I…” he tried to start something, shaking my head I cut him.

“No.” he nodded slowly “She went to the only place she would feel safe, it is okay, but it can’t go on, Sean.” I closed my eyes before looking right into his. “I don’t blame her, I really don’t, but one way or another she is calling their attention, I put his life and my own in risk so no one would find out I was pregnant, I worked in the precinct right to the seventh month, she played a dangerous game, and she lost, and I’m not ready to lose my baby because of her.”

“Nick, I do know all this, she is my child too, I’m between a rock and a hard place, I can’t choose one of them, I can’t let they get to know Enzo, but I can’t let they take the girl.” With the side of her eye she could see the gun in his right hand, trembling a little she stepped back, only to see his sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Nickie.”

Shaking my head, I couldn’t avoid feeling betrayed, it was more than cheating on me while we were apart, it was more than having a baby with Adalind, it was about choosing sides, and in this one I can’t deny that I lost.

“She won this turn Sean,” he looked almost smashed “but I won’t give up on you, you are my friend, my mate and my husband.” I wiped away the tears falling through my cheeks violently. “We’re gonna do this out here?” he opened the door to let me pass, but right when I was going to, he pulled me to his chest, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

“I love you, please don’t forget that, **you** are the one I choose to share my life, you **are** my life, please Nick.” He looked in my eyes hopefully, I leaned in letting he hold me for a while, kissing his jaw and a quick kiss on the lips I let myself out of the embrace.

“I love you too.”

He smiled a little and let me pass, only to see Adalind in the living room holding the baby the closest to her chest, a wild stare in her eyes.

“What do you want, Nick?” Adalind started nervously.

“To let all this aside, I’m not here to hurt you, neither to take your baby.” I looked straight to Sean. ”But my mom risked her life to get you here, and if she hadn’t…”

“I know what she did! What would she do if she knew what I was?” Adalind seemed scared, and I couldn’t avoid feeling sorry for her, right now, she is just scared, for her, for her daughter, for what is going to happen.

“Or more exactly what you are, again.”

“It is good to be back, Nick.”

And then she woged, just as ugly as Adalind could.

“You find that attractive, really?” I snorted looking at Sean with both my eyebrows almost meeting my hair line.

“Alright, we are going out of topic here!” Sean looked a little rosy on the ears.

“I’m not leaving here.” Adalind raised her nose “So why don’t you and your mom go  on home, and have a nice little Grimm encounter?” I smirked, I **am** home, bitch.

“If the Verrat knows what you are planning, they will figure out where you went. The Verrat, that work for the Royal Families, just like you used to.” I look right in her face.

“You don’t think that they will know your relationship with her? “ Sean sight turned to Adalind with curiosity. “How did she even happen end up in Viena, in the first place, get a job in GQR Industries, own by the Royal Families? The best chance you and your baby have right now is for us to work together. I don’t like that more than you do, but we don’t have a lot of choice here. Let me just say, it’s not me and my mom you have to be afraid of. And you are gonna need our help. When you are ready we will talk.”

When I was just to walk to the other room Adalind gave a really big step back, almost falling into the modern sofa, holding the baby strongly, looking like a deer caught in the lights.

“Oh God” I cried “It’s is a baby Adalind! I’m not going to hurt her!” deep breath and I started again, without letting the Hexenbiest get a chance. “Look I know why you are here, I truly do, I know what this fear is like, but you really think that the Verrat don’t know where you are? The connection you have with Renard?” I almost could hear Sean tense behind me. “They do, and they are going to come here.” Turning to the rooms I walked away getting to the nursery and closing silently the door. Leaving a truly shocked woman behind.

“Hey, baby, how are you doing?” I asked lovingly to the big blue green eyes looking me from the crib, Enzo smiled at me and reached his tiny hands to me, reaching out and kissing his fingers. “What do you think of going to Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee?” he popped his lips.

Turning around I found his bag and started to put everything I could in the nice blue bag, a small knock on the door startled me, turning around I made my best fish face to Adalind.

“Uau, this is nice, I didn’t think I was going to found this in Sean’s condo” she started lowly.

“Hm, yea. Enzo stays here half of the time, mostly I stay at home with him, not all nights thought.” I turned my back to her starting again with the packing, reaching out I picked the small plush grey wolf giving it to Enzo making him laugh a little. “So, Sean told you hm?”

“Oh, this is kind of cute, so how old is he?” she asked, and for a moment she really sounded sweet and interested.

“He is going to be a month old two days from now.”

“Ah, yes he told me, what a surprise, married, mated, father of a month old boy, sounds like one of those crappy novels, anyway, he is good, he looks happier than I have ever seen him being.”

“I hope so, and it was a surprise for us too, for a matter of fact can you imagine my mom’s face when I told her tonight?” We both giggled, and for the first time I could see an ally in Adalind, not a friend for anyway, but even so.

“Well, can I ask you something? Personal I mean.” I nodded without really looking at her, still packing Enzo’s stuff that is here, what is not much, just some clothes, and diapers and a few toys. “Sean asked me how was my baby’s birth, but he said it like… it was a bad thing… How was yours?”

I looked at her, mouth open and eyes wide, gapping I tried to find the words.

“Actually it was pretty bad, I couldn’t move very much for the next week” I closed my eyes, “very bloody.”

* * *

 

_“Come on Nick! You are going to be fine okay? Sean is coming as fast as he can, stay calm.” Rosalee tried nervously to make me think beyond the pain._

_“W-what. Is. Going. On…” I closed my mouth subtly trying to hold the scream, not quite successful since I screamed anyway, loud and desperate. “My baby, how is my baby Rosalee?_

_“He is fine okay? And you are going to be just fine too, we are almost there and then you can push!”_

_The door slammed against the wall behind us and the panting sound reached Rosalee, Juliette and me._

_“Nick! Nick.” Sean dropped to his knees, eyes wet with old tears and pale skin as he saw the blood around the otherwise white bed. “Rosalee what is happening?” He asked trying to catch his breath back, holding his hand strongly I bit my lip to keep another banshee scream._

_“It looks like she is having an internal bleeding, we don’t know why!” Rosalee tried to stay calm but her eyes were wide and panicked. “The baby is not moving much, we can be thankful for that, but we need to stop it now, or we won’t.” she got back to her place, Juliette beside her, Hank and Monroe spied from the living room, and I just could look to Sean’s panicked eyes._

_“Hey, you are not going to get reed of me so easily okay?” I said weakly to him, smiling he kissed my hand, eyes closed._

_“I’m very happy for it” he looked at me again “You are going to be okay Nick, you will help me change the baby’s diaper, and wake in the middle of the night just to check if everything is alright and get mad with me because I stayed too late in the precinct again.”_

_She smiled and nodded._

_“That sounds disgusting. I love it.”_

_Rosalee snorted relieved._

_“Okay, it is time, let’s get this baby to the world”_

* * *

 

 Adalind nodded as I left the baby’s bag in the ground.

“See if you can find something that will fit your daughter, I am going to the entry to see if it’s safe I feel it’s better to take Enzo to my home.” Adalind gapped, looking slightly ashamed, only not.

Sean was sitting in the sofa with his head in his hands.

“Sean?” I asked carefully, he reached my stare “I’m going to see my mom, find out if everything is fine, I,” I looked around the wide windows” I feel it is safer to take Enzo home.”

“Endeed, it should be safer at home, I will get him ready okay?” Cupping my face in his big hands he kissed my lips, “See you soon.” I smiled and kissed his palms, he cough a little to hide the laugh.  Adalind showed up with Enzo’s bag and her baby in her arms she smiled a little.

“Thank you, feels good to have her well dressed for once.”

* * *

 

I watched Nick walk out of the door with a small amount of pride for her, handling things like only a true warrior could, as a cop, and mainly as a Grimm, _my_ Grimm.

“Don’t you have something to say?” Adalind asked behind me, probably thinking that I am curious, angry or something, what may I say, I am. Turning to her with both my hands in my pockets.

“What did you tell my brother when you went to work for him?”

Adalind opened her eyes and bit her lip, swallowing.

 

* * *

 

I waved lightly and run out of the door and in the lift, as fast as I could I was out of the entry door, smiling to Alonzo, out of the building I looked around with my brows almost touching each other.

“Nick.” she showed out of a pilaster, I smiled  playfully at her “We have a problem.”

I looked at the FBI batch with disbelief.

“Mom, last time we crossed past the FBI, two agents died.” And now I start to get nervous, what is not a good thing right now, not for a long shot.

“I didn’t do that!”

“I’m not saying that you did! I’m just saying…” way to go Nick. “Where is he?”

“Over here.” She led me to the car parked a few steps away. The looked all but alive.

“Mom! You did this?”

“He isn’t dead. But this is not the problem.”

“What?”

“He knows Adalind is up stairs with your captain, so do the two guys he send back.”

“FBI?” my heart tightening in my chest, holly crap.

“I doubt it, but we better get up stairs before they do. You take the front.” And she runned.

* * *

 

“You told me I had to choose a side, I choose you. Now what happens Adalind looked fiercely at me.

“I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child”

“What does that mean?” she approached, the baby still in her arms, well wrapped in the green blanket.

“It means that… You stay with me.” Adalind gapped.

“So we are back together?”

“I don’t think so, I’m married.”

“You don’t seem too happy with it.”

“Well, I am, and besides you slept with my brother.”

“And you slept with my mother.” I just laughed a little to her sarcastic comment. “I’m scared”

“I know.” I just ended saying the words when my cellphone started ringing. “It’s Nick.”

Adalind looked at the phone, “Now what?”

“ _There is two men coming into your building. They know Adalind is there. Get out. Now.”_

“We have to go, now!” I run to the nursery picking the rest of Enzo’s things with the smaller bag.

“Come on, Enzo, we are going to find your mom now.” the baby only sucked the pacifier and waved his hands while I put the blanket carefully around him and brought him to my chest, Adalind was all ready when I got to her, Enzo’s bag in her shoulder and the little girl in her hands. I grabbed my coat with one hand, putting it around Adalind and rushing her to the door.

“They are coming, let’s go.” We both walked out of the condo looking around, while I locked the door, and just when I pressed the lift button, the one next to it opened, I pointed my gun to the person, who was doing just the same.

“What are you doing here Nick?” she stopped me with a hand looking to the ground, listening for something.

“The stairs.” She said breathing hardly.

“Get down!” I wrapped my empty arm around Adalind and both the babies, Enzo looking straight to his mom moaning around the pacifier sadly, ready to start crying. Nick fought fiercely, using the first man as a shield when the second started shooting, I only could hear my wesen side howling with fury, trying to let go and save his mate.

The door where the second man was at closed for a moment, but the sound coming from there didn’t stop by any meaning, Nick stepped nearer, kneeled, and kissed Enzo’s head shushing the baby with tears in his colored eyes. Adalind took both babies in her arms and started moving to let my hands free to help Nick as I could, Enzo starred at her and reached for the end of the braid tugging the blonde hair carefully, suddenly the door opened and I jumped gun already aimed.

“No, no! That’s my mom!” Nick jumped in front of me hands up between me and her mother, the woman breathed and lowered her own gun.

“We have to get out of here. That was hardly sutil.” The dead man in the ground started becoming his human self again.

“That is Verrat.”

“Yea” Nick said trying to catch her breathe, a little paler than usual, probably because she is not full healed since last month. “Where is your car?”

“Yes, it is parked in the garage.”

“Meet us in the front and follow me” Nick turned around just like her mom, at the same time, in the same way, and I couldn’t help but find a little funny in this, I reached for Enzo and Adalind carefully passed him back to me, his eyes were red, and little tears dropped in his face, yet he was making no sound, I kissed his forehead while calling the lift.

“Are you okay? Come on.” I reached Adalind with my empty arm, except for the gun, looking down at the girl, who was still sleeping, even after the loud shots.

 

* * *

 

Sean and Adalind where following us in Sean’s too expensive car, Enzo in his secure chair in the back of my SUV.

“Mom, can you please call Monroe?” I reached my phone to her already unblocked.

“ _Hey, Nick. Now I know you didn’t call this late because you don’t have a problem.”_

“Yea, you’re right. And this is a big one. You with Rosalee?”

_“Uh, yea.”_

“You may want put this on speaker.”

“ _Hi, Nick.”_ Rosalee joined the conversation sing songing.

“Hi! You remember Adalind?”

“ _The Adalind that put Juliette in a coma, Adalind?”_ Monroe asked sarcastically.

“Yea, that’s the one.”

“ _What did she do now?”_ Rosalee sounded slightly annoyed.

“Well, she has had a baby. And she is back in Portland, and now we are trying to save her life.

“ _What? Excuse me?”_ Both answered the same time, incredulous.

“Yea, my mom brought her back, she is with me now.”

 _“Adalind is with you now?”_ Monroe asked again.

”No, my mom.”

 _“Your mom is back?”_ Rosalee added. “ _Wait so your mom didn’t kill her mom?”_

“Yes, but Adalind does not know that.”

“For the record she fell on a shard of glass.” Mom added defensively.

“ _Oh, you’re… you’re right there.”_

_“Oh, hi long time you know..”_

“We need a safe for Adalind and the baby to stay, both babies, just for a couple of days.”

  “ _Wait, where is the baby’s father_?”

“Yea, that would be the Captain.” I answered sourly to them, my mom staring at me looking a little sorry, I smiled at her as stared back at the street.

“ _Your Captain?”_ Both answered at the same time, awed, well the cat is out of the bag now.

“Yea, and he is coming too, and Enzo.”

“ _Wait, hold on, let me just see if I get a handle on this. Your mom, your husband, Adalind, her baby, Enzo and you are all coming here to stay?”_

“No, just Adalind and the babies. Look, I wouldn’t ask if a knew a better way to do this. I will tell you the rest when I get there.”

“ _There is more?”_

I looked to mom, which was no help by the way.

“A little bit.”

* * *

 

When I reached Monroe’s house I slowed down stopping in front of the house, Sean stopping right behind my car, not that he hadn’t been at Monroe’s house… Okay he didn’t go there even once, but he met Monroe and Rosalee a few times before and in our wedding and when Enzo was born last month. My mom left the car first searching our surrounding carefuly, Enzo in the back seat was waving his hands happily at me his pacifier dropped some time during the drive and his little mouth was a little bit open, I left the car opening his and taking the baby out of his seat, and in my arms, where he wrapped a tiny hand in a lock of hair and closed his eyes, the pacifier back in his mouth.

“Can someone please just tell what the hell just happened?” Sean asked coming out of the car and wrapping a hand around my shoulders kissing my forehead.

“This just happened.” My mom passed to him the FBI guy identification.

“What is this?” my husband looked a little surprised, what let me just say, is hard.

“He was at your building asking about Adalind and the baby, the guard said she was there. And that is when he sent the two Hundjager.”

“And FBI agent working with the Verrat?” Sean frowned and looked up from the batch. “Is not good.”

“Let’s get inside.” I nodded in the door’s direction caressing one of Enzo’s locks out of his face.

“I’m not going nowhere ‘till I know where I am going.” My mom looked at Adalind with a high eyebrow.

“We are trying to keep you and your baby alive.” I raised my own eyebrow at her my forehead frowned.

“I just wanna know where I am.” She spoke up, again.

“That is the point,” Mom started seriously. “If you don’t know where you are, they won’t know where to look for you.” Her baby introduced herself for the first time since all this, and mom’s necklace fluctuated out of her pocked until it was in the baby’s reach, who giggled and smiled, we all just looked at her with wide eyes, including Sean’s usually schooled face, Enzo cried a little and the wind around us cooled, I looked at my son’s open eyes glowing golden-ish, I rooked him gently back to sleep, and looked up.

“Well, we are screwed.” I shrug, everyone just stared at each other and quietly turned to the door.

“Hey”

“Hey” Monroe opened the door opening his arms for me, as always, I just giggled and gave him an one armed hug, Rosalee owed to Enzo, again awake, and he reached his tiny hand to hard, as I passed the baby to her arms.

 “I really appreciate you doing this.” I said smiling at both Rosalee and Monroe.

“Me too” Sean added still breathing deep.

The silence stood for a moment before I jumped to break the ice.

“Well you remember my mother.”

“Of course.” Rosalee smiled at her and Monroe waved with a small “Hi”.

And of course she turned her back and left the room, I rolled my eyes and turned to the other two.

“And Adalind, this is Monroe and Rosalee.” Adalind looked stiff from her place beside the door.

“Uau, she is beautiful.” Rosalee breathed looking at the girl, Monroe just snorted giving Sean a dirty look “Come on in, let’s get you settled.” Both Adalind and Sean left the room with Rosalee while Monroe pushed me aside.

“So why are you doing this?” Monroe asked lowly.

“The royals are after that child, and they will kill to get it. And the baby is just as powerful as Enzo is, but she has another kind of power.” I said crossing my arms.

“Yes! A Hexenbiest kind of power!” Monroe whispered.

“Yea, but maybe more than that, and for what I have seen it is kinda pretty impressive.”

“Yes, and Enzo’s power are what? Nick, your baby exploded three mirror because you left for the bathroom for two minutes! Thank you very much for bringing her and the chosen ones over here.” Monroe said sarcastically.

“I just need to keep her here until I can figure out what to do.”

“Nick, you gotta tell me, is this safe?”

Well, “Is pretty safe.” He looked annoyed at me, then I just couldn’t keep going anymore so I throw myself in his arms. “Monroe, I just don’t know what to think anymore, how to do it, I just can’t, I went to Juliette’s house to have a girl night, then I discover that my husband cheated on me while we were giving it a time and had a baby, I just..” he wrapped his arms around me caressing my back with one hand, his chin rested in the top of my head.

“I know, sis,” he kissed my head “I’m not mad at you, I know it must be hard on you, I am just worried.” He let me cry in his chest for a while before he send me to the bathroom to wash my face, my eyes were still red and raw, but the saline trails where gone, my head spinning a little, and my face too white to be healthy, but still I looked okay, even if a little dizzy.

* * *

 

Nick and Monroe were still talking in the other room, Rosalee took Adalind and the children up stairs to fix them somewhere to sleep while we settled things.

The door opened with a high pitch and Nick’s mom passed through it.

“It’s not perfect, but it will do.”

“You know under different circumstances… We might kill each other.”

“You tried to kill my sister, and married my daughter.”

“She was a Grimm and she had a key, and I love your daughter. But if I knew then what I know now, might have approached things a little differently, mostly wouldn’t have hurt Nick so much.”

“But you got the key.”

“I did.”

“Nick says you give it back.”

“Nick is way more valuable to me than that key, than all my power, she is my mate, and she is my wife.” Her expression was of pure contained approval.

“Yet, you cheated on her.” She stated, I looked to the ground, ashamed.

“You work with the Resistance. So do I. I need to know if you valuable my child as much as I do.”

“You’re asking if I would sacrifice my life to protect your _children_?” her speech was nothing but a punch in the guts.

“You might have to.”

“We both might.”

“Oh.” Rosalee followed by Monroe entered the kitchen, both a little ashamed and cautious. “Just gonna make some tea. Do you want any?” Rosalee asked politely.

“No.” Kelly left the room without saying much more.

“Well, that is a badass mother-in-law, in many many ways.” I just nodded at Monroe.

“You tell me.” I looked through the door.

 “So how does it fell to have a daughter?”

“Not exactly under the circumstances I imagined.”

“Uh, yea, right.” Monroe moved uncomfortable.

“Look I appreciate what you both are doing. I know it is not easy.”

“Not so easy being a newborn either.” Rosalee agreed.

“We need to get moving, think we wanna know what happened to that FBI agent.” Nick walked in the room, her curly hair pulled in a messy ponytail, her jeans tight and the dark grey coat closed, her eyes red and huffish, face way paler than it should be, I wrapped both my arms around her thin waist when she staggered, looking dizzy.

“ Uou, down girl, are you okay?” Monroe ushered to her side clapping her shoulder.

“Yea just tired that is all.” Rosalee glanced knowingly at her when she answered and looked around her teas reaching it out to Nick with boiling water.

“Doubt you took your medicine tonight, this might help.” Nick nodded and sipped the tea, I closed my eyes and breathe in her strawberry shampoo, hugging her, carefully.

“I’m okay, Love.” She looked up at me, smiling.

“Wait FBI agent?” Monroe broke into the conversation finally realizing, we just stared at him. “Hm, yea never mind.”

We stayed at the kitchen for a moment, Nick laying back in my chest both my arms around her waist while she drank the tea, when Enzo cried loudly from the other room, the light flicking.

“Well, I think this is where I get in.” Nick said giving Rosalee the cup and run to the living room.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heey guys, there is someone reading it? Well, I don't usually write, but I love so much this couple, and there is so few fanfics that I couldn't resist, let me tell ya all that english is NOT my language, so sometimes the text can get I litte bit weird. If someone wanna know how my Nick looks like, let me know.
> 
> Hey o/ Let me know if you want this fanfic to continue, pleaaaase? *---*


End file.
